


Misconception

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [93]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. G1; Bluestreak, Prowl, other Autobots - “No, no, you got it all backward! I was the Enforcer on duty, even if I was just a rookie, and Prowl was the Sparkling I saved from the ruins!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconception

Bluestreak squinted as he heard the gossips talking in the recreation room. For once he couldn't just ignore it. “No, no, you got it all backward! I was the Enforcer on duty, even if I was just a rookie, and Prowl was the Sparkling I saved from the ruins!”

The twins stiffened, “Stop joking Blue. You know it was the other way around. Frag. Prowl is such a stuffy aft there is no----” 

“You don’t know what you are even talking about. I raised him from a sparkling. They were just going to send him away to live with neutrals. They weren’t even Praxians”. Bluestreak’s doorwings rose in an angry ‘V’. “I did the best I could.” 

“Whoa. Hold on Blue. You’re serious?” Sunstreaker asked.

“Of course I’m serious,” Bluestreak glared, “You are talking about MY sparkling. You are talking about things you don’t know about and badmouthing him.” 

Both of the twins recoiled. “Look. We’re sorry. We didn’t know,” Sideswipe said. 

“You didn’t know. You just assumed.” Bluestreak glared at them both. “You don’t even know what we went through.” 

“No. You’re right. We don’t,” Sunstreaker said cautiously. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I don’t know,” Bluestreak said. “I don’t know if I can trust you not to blab your mouth about it. You’ll have to prove yourself,” he finally said. “And that will take time.”


End file.
